cousins & confusion
by bluerock28
Summary: the wasabi warriors go to miami for a tournament. jerry and trish are cousins. full summary inside . kick and auslly
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Wasabi Warriors go to Miami for a tournament. Jerry and Trish are cousin and when their friends meet Kim meets her favorite singer Austin Moon. Some become confused about their feeling about each other.**

**chapter 1**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I walked into the dojo, I was alittle late today.

"Sorry I'm late, I left alittle late."

"Hey" they all said.

I realized everyone was sitting down and not doing anything and I didn't see Rudy.

'Where's Rudy."

"He said he had some news." said Jack.

Rudy then walked out of his office excited

"I was on the phone with Bobbi, and he said we're going to a tournament in Miami."

"I think my cousin Trish lives in Miami" said Jerry

"Wow,Jerry can think." replied Milton

"Everyone go pack your bags, be here tommorow morning at about 7."

we all called our parents to tell them then left to pack our bags for the trip.

_Yes, my favorite singer lives in Miami. There's a small chance I will meet him,but you never know._

**Jerry's P.O.V**

When I got home I told my mom about going to Miami, she called my aunt and Trish is gonna meet us at the airport.I don't remember to much about Trish, I remember she always has a differnt job when we go visit.I went to my room to go pack.

**Ally's P.O.V**

*at sonic boom*

My dad left me in charge of the store, hopefully Austin and Dez won't ruin anything...again.

My best friend Trish walked in and I knew from experience and her outfit she had just got a new job

"Guess who got a job at Bling City"

_I can get ur heartbeat beat beat beatin like, _the music came from Trish's phone

"Hello, do I have to, ok bye mom."

"What was that about?" I asked

"My cousin Jerry is coming and I have to go pick him up."

Then I heard a crash and I knew who caused it.

"Dez, what did you break this time."

There was a kazoo on the floor next to the symbol.

We didn't break anything, the kazoo flew out of Austin's mouth and hit the drums."

"Did he spit at the drums or did it fly out?" I asked

_"_Ok I might have spit the kazoo at the drums but I did hit my target." said Austin.

**Austin's P.O.V**

When Ally's dad came back the four of us went with Trish to pick up her were waiting when I saw a blond girl point at me and yell "IT'S AUSTIN MOON"

she ran over to where we were and 5 guys followed her.

"Hey Jerry" Trish said waving to someone in th group

"Yo sup cuz." said a tall latino kid.

"These are my friends Eddie, an african american kid who was a little shorter than he was, Jack ,a kid with brown hair that went over his ears, Milton ,a scrawny kid who I could tell was a nerd,our sensi Rudy, a man who was short for an adult and Kim ,pointed to the blond girl who saw me earlier, who seems to know him" and then Jerry pointed to me.

"Thats Aus." trish wa cut off by the blond girl named Kim

"Austin Monica Moon, your an over night sensation i love all your songs which are written by Ally Dawson."

She then pointed to Ally.

"Then who is the other guy?" asked Jack

"My best friend Dez" I said.

Kim seemed excited that her friend's cousin was friends with me.

"So you're still doing karate, you still a white belt?" Trish asked Jerry

NO, I'm a yellow belt."

"How far is it from a white?"

"It's one higher." he mumbled

"What"

"I said it's one higher"

"Who's the best student I want to fight them" said Dez

They all pointed to Jack who looked ready to fight. they both got ready till Rudy spoke up.

"Guys, we're still inside the airport, let's go outside"

**A/N sorry if you thought it was short it's my first story. I will try to get chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCAMIER: I dont own kickin it or austin and ally**

**A/N sorry for the long wait, i couldn't think of anything. everytime I tried to think of sonething i thought about kim of kong. it took awhile but i came up with an idea. Hope you like it.**

**chapter 1**

***previously * **

"Who's the best student I want to fight them" said Dez

They all pointed to Jack who looked ready to fight. they both got ready till Rudy spoke up.

"Guys, we're still inside the airport, let's go outside"

**kim's P.O.V**

We all went outside since Dez challenged the best student which was Jack. The fight lasted about 5 secounds, Dez tried to punch Jack and he garbed his arm and fliped him.

Ally: "Well, we have to head back to Sonic Boom."

me:"What's Sonic Boom?"

Austin:"It's the music store that Ally's dad owns."

Jack:" Can we go check it out."

Ally:" Sure, are you guys gonna go heck into a hotel first?"

Rudy:"Yeah guys we should do that, then we can go."

***at Sonic Boom***

We went to the mall with Austin ( i still can't believe I've met Austin Moon, I'm over flowing with excitement), Ally, Dez and Trish.

Sonic Boom was so cool, I've always loved came in eating ice cream and Ally made him wait outside cuz there is no eating in the store, of course when you tell Jerry to do something he goes out of his way trying to do five secounds Ally said "No eating in the store." and made him leave till he we all said it at the same time. Ally gave us a tour, she showed every room but the one upstairs

"What's up there?" I asked

"oh, thats where we write most of my songs,the room looks so awesome cuz dez and Iused the money from when i was on the Helen show to make it look cool." Austin said.

We oviously weren't supposed to know cuz Ally was telling him to stop talking.

After Austin said they made it loom cool Jerry,Jack,and Eddie said they had to see it, and I would love to see where some of my favorite songs were we were asking to go see it Milton was checking out the french horns trying ti find the price.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was going to say they couldn't see it till Trish spoke up.

"Ally, I know Jerry he will find a way to see it one way or the other like the ice cream, you might as well let them see it.

I thought about it nad since Dez and Austin have both been in there and they have made messes ( like kangeroo poop, popcorn all over the room, and breaking the window)

they can't do anything much worst.

"Ok, but only for a little bit"

Jack,Kim,Jerry,and Eddie all rushed up the stars to see the room(Kim running the fastest) while Rudy and Milton jogged up to catch up."

"Woah" they all said at the same time.

"This room is total swag yo." said Jerry.

"Jerry always says swag i think he made it up.

"He didn't make it up, it's a real word." asid Austion

Milton was shocked like hee's only heard it from Jerry.

Trish's phone rang and she said it was her mom and Jerry was to come and say hi.

Trish, Jerry and his friend all left. They said they were going to practice for the tournament.

When is the tournament, I would like to come?" asked Dez.

"Saturday."said Rudy "I will give you directions."

**Trish's P.O.V**

Jerry's friends went to their hotel while Jerry came with me to my house. I don't hate him but he is sooo stupid. When we got there we went inside and Jerry said hi to everyone. Jerry went in the kitchen and screamed

"Jerry what's wrong"

"Dad what are you doing here"

"I wanted to talk to you, I know you hate me for walking out on you guys."

Well you're right, and I have nothing to say to you.

"Well, I want to spend more time with you. So I talked to your mom amd she said she would be fine with you moving out here to live with me for a year, if you want you can we can even sigh you up for karate if you want."

"I..."

**A/N A cliff hanger what will Jerry say will he choose to spend timw with his dad or his friends. I will try to update A.S.A.P.**

**sorry if you thought it was short.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: i dont own kickin it or austin and ally

**A/N this is mostl;y about Jerry in this chapter, but I will try to have kick and auslly moments in the next chapter.**

*previously*

"Dad what are you doing here"

"I wanted to talk to you, I know you hate me for walking out on you guys."

Well you're right, and I have nothing to say to you.

"Well, I want to spend more time with you. So I talked to your mom amd she said she would be fine with you moving out here to live with me for a year, if you want you can we can even sigh you up for karate if you want."

"I..."

Jerry's P.O.V

"I..."

I didn't know what to say i hated my dad, but i did know for about 8 years before he left. I missed us hanging out like when I was little, but i would have to leave my friends.

"You don't have to make a desion now, you can think about it."he said.

I felt relieved I had time to decidd.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to the hotel we are staying at."

I walked out and I thought alot about it on the way there and had an idea.

***at the hotel***

I walked into the lobby and saw my friends waiting for me.

"Hey." They all said.

"Jerry? Jerry? JERRY!"screamed Kim.

"oh, yeah."  
"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Not a ghost, but I did she my dad."

"The one that left when you were 8?" asked Eddie.

Yeah, and he said he talked to my mom and he wants me to move in with him here, and I've been thinking about it and I don't really have an answer but I do have an idea."

"Wow, you had to think, that must have been hard." said Milton.

"Really dude, that's your response."

"Sorry, I'm shocked."

Well, what's the idea?" asked Rudy.

I told them and they all agreed that it would work if my dad would be ok with it.

***at sonic boom***

We decided to all meet at Sonic talked tto Ally and Austin about some of Austin's songs. Jack looked at some of the guitars and Milton looked at french horns,and Dez and Eddie did random things with insterments. Then Trish came in with my dad since he had no idea where Sonic Boom was.

"What did you want to talk about, did yoy make a decision?" he asked/

"No, but I do have an idea that could work out for everyone."

"What is it?"

"Well since you want to spend time with me and I still want to stay with my friends, how would you feel about moving to Seaford?"

"I don't know, yes that is a good idea."

"It will also work cuz you can see your other kids."

You're right about that,but what about my job?" he asked.

"There are plenty of jobs in Seaford."

"I'll think about it. Why don't we all get something to eat.

We all went to go eat at Melody Diner.

Kim sat by Austin and they talked the whole time and it might have been me but i think I saw Jack give Austin a dirty look.

**A/N ok i know this was short but i will try to update more i kinda have an idea for the next chapter. hope you liked it please tell me what u think**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER:I don't own kickin it or austin and ally.

**A/N hey guys thxfor reading hope you like it i tried to put in some kick and auslly u have any suggestions for the story please tell me.**

***previously***

"Well since you want to spend time with me and I still want to stay with my friends, how would you feel about moving to Seaford?"

"I don't know, yes that is a good idea."

"It will also work cuz you can see your other kids."

You're right about that,but what about my job?" he asked.

"There are plenty of jobs in Seaford."

"I'll think about it. Why don't we all get something to eat.

We all went to go eat at Melody Diner.

Kim sat by Austin and they talked the whole time and it might have been me but i think I saw Jack give Austin a dirty look.

*now*

Jack's P.O.V

I saw Kim and Austin talking getting along,I felt a little cuz I like Kim, that's 's cuz Kim and I always hang out,yeah that's ?Ok maybe I kinda sorta maybe like Kim more than a friend, but nothing would happen cuz she doesn't like me.

"Jack? JACK!" said Jerry.

"Yeah"

"we're leaving, are you ok."

"Oh yeah let's go."

We said by to Austin,Ally,Dez,andTrish.

"Oh, before I forget here are directions to the competition." aid Rudy handing them piece of paper.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."said Austin.

Since the competition was tommorow we had to do a little training to get went the dojo the competition was at.

Ally's P.O.V

After lunch Austin,Trish,Dez and I went back to Sonic Boom.

"So Austin,what do you think of Kim, you two seem to get along well."I asked

"I don't know she's cool, and she's my number one fan. She knows almost everything about me, she's kinda cute."

"Yeah she's nice." I didn't care about what Austin thought of 's just a fan,Not that he actually liked her,and not that I like Austin we're just wouldn't like my anyways.

Kim's P.O.V

After pratice we went back to the hotel, at times I liked being the only girl like now.I didn't hav to share a room woth anyone.I sat on my bed thinking about a conversation I had with Jack in the way to the hotel

"So, Austin Moon, How do you Know everything about him again?"he asked

"He's a singer, and a very nice guy."

"Right, like Rucky Weaver,wait He wasn't nice."

"He's not like Ricky Weaver,and why do you care?"

"What I don't care,and he does seem like a nice guy,but i don't want you get your hopes up then something bad happens, like getting gravy on you."he said.

Then I think I herad him say sometjing like "Maybe someday you will actually open your eyes and see the right guy."but I must have been hearing doesn't like me,and we are just always said I had a crush on him and I wasn't lying when I said no, the first time. OK I was, but Jack doesn't like me so I try to forget about it.

Austin's P.O.V

***at Sonic Boom***

We all went to Sonic Boom cuz Jerry's dad said he had an answer.

Jack came up to me to ask me a question

"Are you a nice guy."

Yeah of ?"

"Cuz Kim meet Ricky Weaver and he was slezebag." (**A/N HOPEFULLY I SPELLE THAT RIGHT)**

"One more question do you like Kim."

"She's a nice girl."

Hopefully I can trust him and tell him I like Ally.

"Hey Jack, can I trust you."

"Yeah what is it."

"Don't tell anyone but, i have a crush on Ally."

"Really. he sounded relieved. "I mean cool, your secret is safe with me.

Then Jerry's dad walked in

Jerry P.O.V

"Hey dad so have you thought about it?"

Yeah and I think.."

**A/N That's the end of this chapter. yes another cliffhanger do you think I'm evil then I will do an evil laugh MUAHAHAHAHA. hope you liked it tell me what you think I don't know when I will update next cuz I don't have an idea for the next chapter but i do no what Jerry's dad will say. you can tell me if u think kick and auslly should get together in the next chapter or wait.**


End file.
